regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 2
Recap Day 42: 1509-05-16 by Matthew Burger ]] Valuton. The party wake up and see 2 merman on the sandy beach. They reveal to the party that the Merfolk have discovered how they arrived into the Shallow Sea. The party have their slaves row the SS NASS over the spot 7 miles out from the island. At the spot are 4 more merfolk as well as the 2 who let them there. Bruno casts his water-breathing spell and the party swim down. The party swim to the bottom of the 100 foot sea with the merfolk's help. The party is shown a black portal. The party is then attacked by a Crabman. The party and the merfolk retreat. One of the merfolk were injured and Algrund heals them. The party signal for the Merfolk to find them tomorrow, then they go their separate ways. The party soon gets back to Valuton. Brian the Fisherman rushes down the docks to the SS NASS and tells the party that he spotted a pack of 15 Kobolds 2 miles down the coast to the east making a camp. The party go to talk with Mayor Donalda Trumpete. Bruno asks about being paid. Donalda says there is no money left in the town, that it was stolen after the magical storm, and she didn't collect taxes this month because of all the issues. Donalda says she can provide food to the slaves for the party. Maribel demands whgen the the next election for Mayor is, and it is on the winter solstice, months away. The party return to the ship to find children throwing sandballs at the slaves. Maribel starts throwing sand balls at the children and burries one in the sand up to his neck. Bruno asks Brian to take the party over to the Kobolds. The around fifteenth Kobolds notice Brian's ship coming. Bruno orders Brian to be protected as they move in closer. When they are 20 yards from the campfire and Bruno casts Fireburst on it, blasting the Kobolds, killing most of them, only 4 surviving. The party then leave the boat and charge in, tipping Brian in the water and tipping over the boat accidentally. As the party closes, 2 Displacer Beasts leap out from the forest. One Displacer Beast kills a kobold as Alert casts "Spook" on the other, fearing it away. Bruno and Brian put the boat the right way up. Maribel and the Kobolds start to retreat from the remaining Displacer Beast. One of the kobolds begs to be saved in common, and declares a truce. Maribel throws the Kobolds onto the ship. Brian doesn't want any Kobolds on the ship, but Maribel says they can get intel from them. The ship head back towards Valuton. Maribel gives the Kobold who can speak Common the name "Dogface". Albert asks Dogface why the Kobolds attacked the villager and kidnap the Mayor, and he says it was under Shaman Gloppy's orders. He also says that Gloppy doesn't actually have any magic abilities and lied and said Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate loved the Kobolds, but Brimstone ate Dogface's wife after she went to the cave to deliver a sheep. The party arrive in town. The take Dogface to to the SS NASS and go to tie him up. Dogface doesn't want to be tied up and then flees. Maribel captures him again. Meanwhile the party explain to the Valuton villagers what is doing on. Once Dogface is back with everyone they made a new deal with him. If Dogface finds out where Shaman Gloppy is, the party will go and kill the Shaman, in exchange the Kobolds won't attack the humans anymore. Dogface leaves on the mission. 3 crabmen then climb out of the water and onto the beach while the party is distracted, and attack the party. Algund is knocked unconscious and is bleeding out. The crabmen then surround Maribel. Villagers rush up with weapons and net and capture on of the crabmen and kills the crabman with spears. Albert saves Algund. 2 of the 4 villagers with spears are killed by the crabmen, one is wounded. The crabmen fall back after one is wounded and the other is left alone. Later in the afternoon there is a town meeting. The brother of one of the dead villagers complains that Bruno ran from the Crabman fight, and wants to make Maribel the Sheriff instead. Maribel says she will not be the leader under Mayor Trumpete who is a deadbeat who had the town treasury stolen from her. Experience: 600 Exp (6630 exp total) Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes